


Love You With My Hands Tied

by ILookDaftWithOneShoe



Series: Show Me Your Teeth [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Biting, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut, So yeah, cause why the fuck not, dominant!top!vampire!Loki, here you go have some kinky vamp sex, my first time writing it, no actual tying up though, that's a tag to tell your grandkids, the title lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILookDaftWithOneShoe/pseuds/ILookDaftWithOneShoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly before the events of Don't Want No Money, Loki finds himself feeling a little dominant. Which leads to kinky vamp sex.</p><p>[You don't have to be following the series to read this; all you have to know is Loki's a vamp and Tony's a human. There is no plot. It's just badly written porn.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You With My Hands Tied

**Author's Note:**

> Er...first time writing porn, be gentle? I tried. I really did.
> 
> I figured there were probably a few people who wanted some kinky-ass vamp sex, so here you go.
> 
> I know it's not particularly imaginative, but if I try this again rest assured I will get more...creative.

"Hands above your head." Loki deadpanned. "Move them, and I will bite you. Not in the fun way."

The usual trashy motel they stayed in every night, the usual bed in a dubious state of hygiene. But hell, in Tony's opinion, when Loki was straddling you with _that look_ in his wicked green eyes, it didn't really matter where you were.

Currently Tony was lying on the bed, still fully dressed, hands held above head and already half-hard from the teasing Loki had been giving.

This was not a fact that had eluded Loki.

"Ehehe, hello there." Loki chuckled, gently - _very_ gently - stroking Tony's cock through his jeans, just enough to make him squirm without offering relief.

Tony felt that bizarre mixture of embarrassed and aroused. He'd spent a lot of time under Loki, like this, and Loki's offsetting habit of talking to his erection still made him uncomfortable.

"Loki, just-" Tony started, but Loki shushed him with a finger on his lips.

"Shh. No talking." Loki murmured.

Tony shut up immediately. No questions asked; Loki was boss.

Loki leaned down to kiss Tony, pressing soft, cool, blood-flavoured lips to Tony's chapped ones, wrapping his pale hands in Tony's t-shirt to draw him closer. Fighting off the urge to touch, Tony just lay as passively as possible and opened his mouth to tangle tongues with the vampire.

Still passionately kissing Tony, Loki's pickpocket hands reached down and gripped the hem of the other man's shirt, breaking the kiss for a minute to tug it over his head.

The vampire pulled away from him to look down at Tony's bare chest appreciatively.

"You enjoy this, do you not?" Loki said, voice a low rumble that vibrated through Tony.

Tony raised his eyebrows, a silent question.

"Submission." Loki murmured, and the word sounded so dirty. He leaned down again and sucked messily on Tony's earlobe, occasionally adding a scrape of teeth to keep him guessing. "You enjoy this, being told what to do, taking pains from my teeth..."

Tony moaned lowly as Loki extended his fangs and scratched them down his neck, bright points of pain heightening the pleasure. The vampire lapped up the tiny rivulets of blood, making tiny noises of pleasure as his bloodlust was satisfied.

"Unh - you are accustomed to being in charge, are you not?" Loki teased, making his way down Tony's chest, alternating between nipping lightly with human teeth and giving long, sensual licks that made Tony pant. "With the women you dragged home, you called your shots, gave the orders..."

Loki bit down, hard, on Tony's hipbone. "But not with me."

Tony gave a satisfied groan at the pleasure-pain and thought of what this would look like to another hunter, Steve maybe, or someone equally as moral; here he was, lying on his back, bare-chested, a lethal vampire's tongue straying dangerously far down his pelvis, writhing to the hot pleasure that pooled itself in his groin. It was wrong, it stood against everything Tony was about, and yet he'd never say no.

 _I'm checking myself in for a Loki addiction_ , he thought, giggling slightly.

One of Loki's hands left Tony's hip to reach for his fly, undoing the button and teasing the zip down. As he did so, Loki nosed across the hair on Tony's stomach, audibly growling "With me you will submit because you _know_ you enjoy the pain I can give just as much as the pleasure."

And then Loki had tugged his pants and underwear down with supernatural speed to wrap his mouth around Tony's cock, and Tony couldn't help himself, he gasped out a " _Fuck_!"

Loki immediately pulled away to glare at him. Sheepishly, as sheepishly as he could to the man blowing him, Tony apologised.

Within a moment, Loki was working Tony's length with his mouth again, hot and wet, tongue tracing patterns on the vein on the underside, one hand still gripping Tony's hip, the other playing with his balls. Tony was moaning like a whore, trying to keep his hands above his head, wanting to grab Loki's hair and just force his cock _in_ until he came.

But Loki was bringing him there himself, deep throating, pulling back sometimes to run his tongue across Tony's slit, lapping precum, scratching a sharp fingernail into the tattoo on Tony's ass, and Tony was about to come -

Loki pulled away with a perverted laugh at Tony's obvious discomfort. "Something you find displeasing, Tony?" He chuckled, knowing Tony wouldn't - couldn't - answer.

Tony whined, made a rude hand gesture from the top of the bed.

"How inappropriate." Loki sighed, and _fuck_ he had no right to be so composed when Tony was already coming apart.

The vampire grinned viciously and reached down to slide Tony's pants the rest of the way off, taking advantage of now-bare legs to sink his sharp fingernails in a bit and make the human groan.

"Stay patient." Loki told him, standing up and finally beginning to undress, to torture Tony.

First the jacket, revealing long, perfect arms and a delicate neck. Then his shirt, showing off his sculpted chest and the now-redundant anti-possession tattoo on his collarbone where the skin looked as soft as petals. Loki smirked wickedly as he saw the look Tony was giving him.

It always felt nice to be wanted.

Then the best bit: Loki slowly, sensuously undid his pants and slid them down, followed by his underwear, showing Tony his long, hard cock and creamy white hips.

Tony's length was aching, desperately needing attention after Loki's teasing. And Loki seemed more than content to move slowly when Tony needed it _now_. What a bastard.

Eventually Tony's impatience got through to Loki and the vampire crawled back across the bed on top of his partner to kiss him messily, running his hands across his lover, digging his fingernails in here and there.

"You-" Loki started before ducking back down to suck on the cuts on Tony's neck he'd left with his teeth, both moaning at the taste of blood and the pain respectively. "Oh _lord_. You may touch."

Tony didn't need much else; his hands flew from above him, one tangling in Loki's hair to kiss him properly, the other reaching down to squeeze Loki's ass. "C'mon, Lo', just _fuck_ me." He groaned.

"I don't recall saying you could speak." Loki replied, biting down hard on Tony's lower lip to tell him off and taste blood. "Lube."

Tony obeyed the short order, gesturing vaguely at his toiletry bag on the floor. In a moment, Loki had retrieved the little bottle. "Spread your legs."

The human did, and Loki's eyes darkened with arousal as he refocused downwards. Biting his way down Tony's chest again, Loki licked a line down Tony's prick then down to his entrance, swirling his tongue around before pushing in.

Tony gave a muffled cry of pleasure, wrapping his hands in Loki's hair to encourage him.

Loki flicked open the lube as he worked his tongue in Tony's groin, pouring the slick into his hand. Warming it up wasn't going to happen with his cool body, but at least the thought was there. After one last lap across Tony's entrance, Loki plunged two cool fingers in.

Used to the temperature difference, Tony groaned in elation at the feeling of fingers spreading the slipperiness inside him.

 _Oh!_  Loki pressed his fingers against the slight nub of Tony's prostate and the man groaned again, much louder this time, his body awash with pleasure. "L-Loki." He whined, and the vampire didn't reprimand him.

With his other hand, Loki slicked his cock with the remaining lube, whining at the contact on his almost painfully hard cock.

(There was always the mystery of _how do vampires get hard with their fucked-up blood flow_ but then was not the time to ponder that.)

Now there were three fingers stretching Tony's ass, pressing occasionally against his prostate, and Tony was fucking desperate to come after all the buildup. "Please, Loki!" He gasped.

Immediately Loki pulled his fingers out and said commandingly "Roll over."

Tony did it quickly, rolling onto his hands and knees; by this point he would have done anything to get off. Without wasting a moment Loki's cock was pressing into Tony, and after a moment to adjust, he was being taken hard, fast, feeling utterly perfect as his prostate was pressed in passing.

His partner was feeling just as desperate, length buried in clenching warm heat, the smell of human curling into his nose, quiet pleading noises escaping his mouth with every thrust. He reached an elegant hand down to Tony's cock, stroking him roughly as he extended his fangs and buried them into the meat of Tony's shoulder.

They came at the same time, Tony from the pounding and the hand on his cock, Loki from the taste of human blood, both crying out their pleasure to any unfortunates next door.

A moment of quiet, slowing movements.

Basking in the afterglow, Loki pulled out as his cock softened, collapsing on the bed next to Tony to curl up and cuddle.

"Fuck, Lo'." Tony gasped. "I don't think it's humanly possible to have better sex than that."

Loki leaned over and lapped at the blood escaping from the puncture on Tony's shoulder, making a noise of satisfaction. "I consider that a challenge."

"You'd better." Tony laughed, liking the warm tongue on the cuts.

There it was, the words _I love you_ were on the tip of Tony's tongue, trying to escape. But Tony was always going to chicken out, not having a clue how Loki viewed their relationship.

This vampire, this smart, sexy, funny vampire, had managed to get his teeth into Tony's affections too. There wasn't a chance in hell this was going to end well, but he could enjoy it now.


End file.
